OtherSpace: Millennium Doctor Sheet
Category:OtherSpace:_Millennium_Sheet_Ideas =Introduction= Doctors are generally the types who fix up those with broken body parts and heal the sick. Some specialize in specific races, while others are generalists. Doctors are also the only character type that can remove wounded quirks from injured characters. =Sheet List= Chargen Sheet ----------------------< Doc, a Male Later >----------------------- Total SP: 100 Current SP: 0 AP: 50/50 Energy: 1440 Minutes: 0 HP: 100/100 Attribute Points: 16 Respecs: 0 ---< Attributes >-----------------------------------------< Value: -12000 >--- Intelligence: Great Perception: Good Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Good Willpower: Fair (Scale: 1) Charisma: Fair Strength: Mediocre Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -8) ---< Skills >----------------------------------------------< Value: 74000 >--- Fair Biology Fair Human Medicine Mediocre Chemistry Fair Mathematics Fair General Medicine Superb Terran Standard ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 20000 >--- Medical School Psi Resistant ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- This sheet is acquired by choosing the Surgeon Class in character generation, as well as choosing the Medical School gift. The +1 Willpower scaling and Psi Resistant gifts are based on Doc's race, Later. 210 SP Sheet ----------------------< Doc, a Male Later >---------------------- Total SP: 210 SP: 15 AP: 100/100 Energy: 1440 Minutes: 0 HP: 100/100 Attribute Points: 18 Respecs: 0 ---< Attributes >-----------------------------------------< Value: -12000 >--- Intelligence: Great Perception: Good Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Good Willpower: Fair (Scale: 1) Charisma: Fair Strength: Mediocre Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -8) ---< Skills >----------------------------------------------< Value: 89000 >--- Fair Biology Fair Human Medicine Mediocre Chemistry Fair Mathematics Fair Comprehensive Medicine Superb Terran Standard Good General Medicine ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 20000 >--- Medical School Psi Resistant ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- Doc in this case is designed to be a generalist within the world of medicine, able to operate on just about anything. The major changes from 100 SP to 210 SP include raising Comprehensive Medicine to Good. General Medicine has also been increased to Good. Since no medical skill other than First Aid may be higher than General Medicine, General Medicine must be increased first. In this case, General Medicine is at Good so that when Doc has 25 SP, he can increase Comprehensive Medicine to Good as well, as will be seen on the 310 SP sheet. 310 SP Sheet ----------------------< Doc, a Level 20 Male Later >---------------------- Total SP: 210 Current SP: 8 AP: 150/150 Energy: 1440 Minutes: 0 HP: 100/100 Attribute Points: 20 Respecs: 0 ---< Attributes >-----------------------------------------< Value: -12000 >--- Intelligence: Great Perception: Good Constitution: Fair Dexterity: Good Willpower: Fair (Scale: 1) Charisma: Fair Strength: Mediocre Psi: Non-existent (Scale: -8) ---< Skills >---------------------------------------------< Value: 129000 >--- Fair Athletics Good General Medicine Fair Biology Fair Human Medicine Mediocre Chemistry Mediocre Marksmanship Principles Good Comprehensive Medicine Fair Mathematics Fair Computer Operation Poor Survival Training Mediocre Energy Pistol Superb Terran Standard ---< Gifts, Faults, and Quirks >---------------------------< Value: 20000 >--- Medical School Psi Resistant ------------------------------------------------------< Skill System 3.00 >--- At 220 SP, Doc will have enough SP to raise Comprehensive Medicine to Good. Doc, in this case, is a medical officer on the Versailles, the Union Fleet flagship. To represent the fact that he is capable of passing basic physical requirements, he has invested SP into Fair Athletics. For similar reasons, he has mediocre Marksmanship Principles and Energy Pistol, as well as Poor Survival Training. Given that the Doc also spends quite a bit of time looking at a screen, he has Fair Computer Operation as well. What Now? By 310 SP, Doc has his core skills more or less settled. After that, it is a matter of defining what else Doc is able to do, or just how specialized he is. For example, if Doc has several years of experience, he may well invest in Great General Medicine and Comprehensive Medicine. Coming from La Terre, he may well have a grounding in Theology or Farming. If Doc was a fan of camping, more points in Survival Training may be warranted. Core Skills The core skills for a doctor include: #Mathematics at Fair - This is a prerequisite skill to eventually gain access to General Medicine. #Biology at Fair - This is a prerequisite skill to gain access to General Medicine #General Medicine - This skill represents general medical training, it also serves as the First Aid skill for doctors when using +aid. #Comprehensive Medicine - While not technically a core skill (since one could specialize in racial medicines only), comprehensive medicine is popular as it allows one to treat any race. Why Not First Aid? While many medical characters may be tempted to buy First Aid: Don't! The reason is that First Aid is for non-medical characters. Even those who do not have Comprehensive Medicine are able to use General Medicine as a First Aid skill (+aid does this automatically).